Story:Star Trek: Helena/Betrayal/Act Five
Act Five Fade In Ext. Space, Warp field The Helena ''is at high warp heading towards the wormhole to drop off Ensign Thorn to Deep Space 9, to be taken to Earth for trial. Int. Deck 7, brig In the brig Captain Taylor walks in and nods at the Ensign and walks over to the first cell that's holding Ensign Thorn. Capt. Taylor: I expected more from you. Thorn looks at her. Ens. Thorn: Captain you have to understand why I did what I did. She paces about and looks at him. Capt. Taylor: Do I understand you murdered Ensign Nelson to hide your tracks Mr. Thorn. He looks at her. Ens. Thorn: Captain I've lost a good friend on board the ''Odyssey when she was destroyed, I was approached by someone in the higher up position to contact the Dominion command here in the Gamma Quadrant. She walks up to the force field. Capt. Taylor: Why you answer to me not to someone in Starfleet Command you take orders from me that's it Ensign. He gets up from the cot and walks up to the force field. Ens. Thorn: I am apart of Section 31 Captain I've always have been even when I joined your crew, Ensign Nelson was about to discover what I was doing so I had to do what I needed to cover my tracks even if it meant killing the young Ensign. She gets frustrated at him. Capt. Taylor: When we get back home we're dropping you off at DS9 to be delivered to Earth for trial, you've betrayed everything that uniform stands for. Thorn looks at her. Ens. Thorn: Captain, there are some obligations that go beyond my loyalty to you and this crew. She leaves the brig. Ext. Space, Warp field The Helena is at high warp heading towards the wormhole. Int. Briefing room Captain Taylor, Commander Martin, Lieutenant Crusher, Ensign Sito, Ensign Kaye, Doctor Langford, Lieutenant Commander T'Shar, Lieutenant Commander Williams are around the table. Cmdr. Martin: Section 31 I had a friend who served aboard Voyager before she was lost in the Badlands, he mentioned they tried to recruit him but failed and he never heard from them after they left DS9. Taylor looks at them. Capt. Taylor: But why take an Ensign into their wing?. Sito looks at them. Ens. Sito: Personally, I find it hard to believe they wouldn't. Every other great power has a unit like Section 31. The Romulans have the Tal Shiar, the Cardassians had the Obsidian Order. T'Shar chimes in. Ltcmdr. T'Shar: My people don't force people to join their ranks. Ensign Kaye looks at them. Ens. Kaye: We're about five seconds away from the wormhole. Taylor looks at them. Capt. Taylor: We'll drop off Ensign Thorn to DS9 security teams, maintain sensor scans for any Dominion Starships on our way to the Wormhole dismissed. The senior staff leaves the briefing room. Cut to: Int. Deck 7, brig Ensign Sito walks into the brig. Marcus: Oh great you're here. Sito looks at him. Ens. Sito: How could you do this to the Captain to the crew and to the ship Marcus you had a chance to be chief engineer one day and you messed all that up. He gets up off the cot and looks at Sito. Marcus: Sito I don't know if this will translate to you or not but you and the crew are not understanding what I had to do to cover my tracks I had no choice but to kill Ensign Nelson. (The alert sounds.) Capt. Taylor (OC): All hands to battle stations. We're under attack. Repeat, all hands to battle stations. Ext. Space (Warp field) Two Jem'Hadar fighters are firing at the Helena hitting the shield bubble. Int. Main bridge, red alert Sito walks onto the Bridge and assumes her station. Ensign Sito: Shields down to 56%. Kaye looks at her console. Ens. Kaye: We're dropping out of warp. Cut to: Ext. Space The Helena goes to evasive action and fires phasers at the fighter that was located at the port side and fires a phaser beam at it. Int. Main bridge, red alert Shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling. Lt. Crusher: Shields are failing. Taylor looks at him. Capt. Taylor: Reroute power. Ship jolts hard under fire as sparks erupts from the ceiling. Cmdr. Martin: Evasive maneuver gamma sequence Jamie. Kaye inputs commands into the helm console. Ens. Kaye: Aye, Commander. Ext. Space The Helena fires phasers at the Jem'Hadar fighters destroying one of them and then another one fires at Helena. Int. Main bridge, red alert (Big bang!) Ens. Sito: Direct hit to the EPS manifold. Main power just went down. Crusher looks at his console. Lt. Crusher: Force fields on all decks are offline. Martin turns to him. Cmdr. Martin: Switch to auxiliary power. The lights flickering along with the consoles. Ens. Sito: Done. Force fields have been restored but I don't know how long they'll hold. Martin tapped his combadge. Cmdr. Martin: Bridge to Brig. Nothing. Int. Brig (Ensign Thorn takes a phaser rifle from the unconsious security guard.) Cmdr. Martin (OC): Bridge to brig, respond. (Thorn leaves the brig.) Cut to: Int. Main bridge, red alert Cmdr. Martin: Security, dispatch teams to deck seven. Ensign Thorn may be loose. (Big bang!) Ens. Kaye: Direct hit to our port nacelle. (another big bang) Now they've taken out our starboard nacelle. Captain Taylor hangs onto the rail. Capt. Taylor: They've crippled us. Mr. Crusher, divert warp power to the phaser banks. Maybe that'll help us penetrate their hull plating. Cut to: Int. Deck 11, Main engineering Ensign Thorn walks into Engineering as Commander Williams looks at him. Ltcmdr. Williams: Thorn?. (Thorn aims the phaser at her and fire shooting her and other crewmen.) Cut to: Int. Main bridge, red alert Ens. Sito: I'm detecting phaser fire in main engineering. Taylor tapped her combadge. Capt. Taylor: Taylor to Engineering, Mr. Thorn we're gonna add shooting Starfleet officers to the list of charges you've got on yourself now. No response she nods at Lieutenant Crusher. Lt. Crusher: Security meet me in main engineering deck 11. Ext. Space The Dominion fighters fire at the Helena hitting her shields and flying over her as the ship attempts to approach the Wormhole. Cut to: Int. Main engineering Lieutenant Crusher and his security team walks into the room and Thorn fires at them and they took cover as Lieutenant Crusher takes out his phaser. Lt. Crusher: Ensign Thorn you're going back to Earth for trial. Ship jolts as sparks erupt from one of the consoles. Capt. Taylor (OC): Mr. Crusher we've lost weapons it seems that Ensign Thorn has shut them down. Crusher tapped his combadge. Lt. Crusher: Acknowledge bridge I'll see what I can do Crusher out, Peterson cover fire and go. (Peterson and Jones fire their phasers at Ensign Thorn keeping Lieutenant Crusher covered while he goes to one of the consoles to reactivate weapons.) Int. Main bridge, red alert Sito looks at her console. Ens. Sito: Weapons are back online. Taylor turns to one of the Ensigns at tactical. Capt. Taylor: Fire. Ext. Space The Helena fires at the Jem'Hadar fighters sending them packing and enters the wormhole. (Travel lasted for an hour, and the Helena exits on the Alpha Quadrant side) Ext. Space The Helena was docked at the upper pylon of Deep Space 9. Capt. Taylor (VO): After our mission in the Gamma Quadrant we've docked at Deep Space 9 for some much needed repairs and R&R for the crew as well as transfer Ensign Thorn to Station security, hopefully this will all be behind us Int. Captain's ready room Captain Taylor is thinking as she's looking out the windows of her ready room when the doors chimed. Capt. Taylor: Come. The doors open and Lieutenant Crusher walks in holding a padd. Lt. Crusher: I've got two teams working on it. Both launchers should be online in a few hours. Taylor looks at the padd. Capt. Taylor: The sooner the better Starfleet has asked us to explore a binary star in the Gamma Hydra sector, but that will be after the crew has a chance at R&R what about yourself Lieutenant you got anything to do?. He shakes his head. Lt. Crusher: No, Captain besides help repair the tactical systems I've talked with my mother and Robin she's chief engineer on board the USS Excalibur under Captain Calhoun. She looks at him. Capt. Taylor: Lieutenant you need a break I'm giving you a direct order take a break the tactical systems will be here when you return. He nods at her and leaves she sits in her chair and smiles a bit. Martin walks into the ready room. Cmdr. Martin: We've got a problem the shuttle that was delivering Ensign Thorn to Earth was attacked by the Maquis and only Thorn was taken before the shuttle was destroyed but the crew got to the life pods in time Commander Sisko has dispatched the USS Defiant to pick them up. She puts the padd down. Capt. Taylor: So that whole section 31 recruitment was just a trick he really was working for the Maquis. (Camera shows the Helena docked at Deep Space 9, as it shows the names of the Executive producer and director, End of Act Five, Fade out Ending Credits.)